


"If anything were to happen to you-"

by DarkenedHeart



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternating POVs?, Blood, But only to people who touch what is HIS., Camille Dies, Gore, Had my heart beating pretty hard too., Kidnapping, M/M, Magnus is scary., Malec, Minor Character Death, Not for the weak of heart., Off Screen Blood Drinking, Protective Magnus, Rescue, Revenge, This gave me the chills a little., dark!magnus, hurt!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Camille has resurfaced and taken Alec.What will Magnus do?Tear the world apart to get his Shadowhunter back.[Heed the Tags...]





	

"Magnus!" Isabelle comes running into the warlock's apartment, hair a mess, makeup smudged, and dirt all over her disarrayed clothes. Magnus is already worried before the woman can catch her breathe to speak. He lowers the book he was reading below eye level.

"What has the Shadowhunters running to my doorstep now? And how come it couldn't be Alexander? Not that I utterly loath your presence, my dear, it's just-"

"Alec was taken!" Izzy cuts him off with a shout, eyes watery as she stares at him. "There was an ambush by a band of rogue vampires and he was taken. We think Camille was behind it."

The book in Magnus's hand bursts into flames as his cat eyes glow.

"What did you say?"

Isabelle swallows nervously. "Jace and Clary are trying to locate him with Simon and Raphael's help. The main vampire clan doesn't want any heat for this. They've already disowned Camille. We're going to find Alec, I just-"

"Of course we're going to find him!" Magnus shouts, removing his coat as smoke begins to surround his body. "And when I do, I hope you tiny Nephilim can clean up the mess I am about to make."

"What are you planning?"

"Think about the worst thing that could ever happen to any creature of this earth," Magnus smiles as the smoke nearly covers him. "I'll be doing far worse than that."

The warlock disappears with the smoke, leaving Isabelle shaking in fear for her enemies.

\---

Alec hurts all over. His head hurts from where the vampires hit him to knock him out. His arm hurts from when they forcefully ripped his bow from him. His neck hurts from where Camille greedily drank from him. Thankfully, she didn't drain him dry. Though she probably just wants to draw her revenge out. The rest of him just hurts from being tossed around to get where he was now. He's only still standing because he's been mounted to the wall like some sort of insect; with a metal cuff at his wrists and ankles. 

"M...Ma...gn...us..." he tries to say his lover's name to test out his strength and is disappointed in himself for how weakly he manages it. If Camille comes back too soon, he'll most likely die. He hopes the others are safe at least. Were they trapped in the other rooms of wherever he was? Alec hopes not. 

Just as Alec is trying to decide if he can actually pass out in his uncomfortable position, the door to his cell explodes outwards. Which is convenient, because if it had blown inwards, it would have hit him.

The Shadowhunter forces his head up to look at who's coming and winces against the blinding light until he can make out a familiar silhouette. 

"Ma..." Alec huffs instead of growls because he's too weak to do even that. The cuffs holding him disappear and he falls. Fear spikes in his heart at the thought of hitting the ground, but he doesn't. He lands in something soft. No. Alec blinks a few times to focus his fuzzy, pounding head. He's fallen into someone's arms. 

"My dear Alexander," Magnus's soft voice sounds strained. Was Alec really that heavy? "Look what they've done to you."

Alec wants to tell him he's fine so that his lover won't worry. But he passes out instead. Blood loss will do that to you, but it's still annoying.

\---

Alec wakes feeling a lot better. It's almost like his body is floating on a cloud. The thought makes him smile when he imagines him and Magnus having a picnic on said cloud.

"I hope you're thinking about me with that smile," the warlock comments from nearby.

Alec opens his eyes slowly, allowing for them to focus as he searches out his lover. Magnus is sitting at his side, looking perfect as always and smiling at him like he's the greatest thing in the world.

"Hey," the Shadowhunter frowns at how weak he still sounds. He clears his throat as best he can. "What-?"

"Sh..." Magnus puts a finger to his mouth. "You just went through an unpleasant ordeal. I don't want you straining yourself."

Alec looks around and is surprised that it's just the two of them, and that they're obviously not at the Institute if the elegant draperies weren't a figment of his imagination.

"Where?"

"We're at my place," Magnus answers without any more prompting. "The others were here earlier but, after I got you all fixed up and assured them that you'd be fine, they managed to drag their eyes away from you. I can understand that difficulty. I barely manage it myself on a daily basis."

"Camille?" Alec stares at Magnus to watch his reaction. The female vampire made it clear that he was taken in order to get back at the warlock. She did plenty of taunting before using him as a snack. His lover's expression darkens before becoming a forced neutral look.

"She is...no longer a problem."

"Magnus."

"Alexander," the warlock takes one of Alec's hands in both of his. "I don't want to talk about it. You don't want to know either. Not really. Those kinds of things are best for gossipy Downworlder rag magazines." Magnus rubs at his lover's knuckles. "After all...You weren't interested in learning what I'd do if you got hurt the last time I brought it up."

Alec heaves out a breathe. He's still too tired and weak to push the issue. Magnus was right anyway, he didn't really want to know. Anything that happened to the ex-clan leader, she deserved. Probably.

"I can tell you're still tired," Magnus smiles knowingly. "Why don't you rest some more while I make us a romantic dinner? That way we can have a nice date and celebratory meal at the same time? I'm already excited. You can nod in appreciation any time."

With a small laugh, Alec nods, his eyes already closing as if weighed down. He manages to keep them open long enough to watch his lover lean forwards and place a kiss to his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my prince," Magnus mumbles against his skin. "No more disappearing on me."

Alec wants to say something back, something about being a warrior, not a flimsy fairytale character...But Magnus is still holding his hand and the allure of sleep is so great...

He can talk about it later. 

\---

Magnus waits until Alec's breathing evens out in deep sleep once more before gently returning the hand to the mattress. He takes two steps back and watches for several minutes before he can actually pull himself away to work on food.

He sends a message to the irritating blonde who he had to force out of his place earlier.

At least he has whisked away Alexander from any and all prying eyes. Now only he knows where the beautiful boy is. Much to the distain of his lover's Shadowhunter friends.

He frowns at the amount of exclamation marks the Shadowhunter sends back and rolls his eyes as he pockets the device. Honestly, didn't they know? Lovers know best.

They can have Alexander later. 

Maybe.

 

\----*But what happened to Camille?*-[Technical Flashback] ---

Magnus tracks down the soon-to-be re-dead woman in her 'hideout' so easily it hurts his face when he smiles at two guarding the entrance. He doesn't bother with formalities with them. He snaps his fingers and they go boom. Literally.

The front door is gone in less time it takes to think of the spell to turn it to splinters.

Only forty or so vampire minions to tear through? Magnus rolls his eyes as he kills the twentieth without breaking a sweat. Camille must really be losing her knack for domination if she can't keep a proper amount of bodies for Magnus to destroy.

As the number of minions diminish, the warlock starts getting creative in how he kills them as a means of deciding what to do to Camille.

"There you are!" Magnus raises his voice as he latches eyes with the frightened woman. She's practically shaking behind the two meatheads in front of her. Magnus snaps his fingers and gets their blood all over their mistress. 

"Ma-Magnus!" Camille cowers before him with a put-upon smile. "What-How did you find me?"

"I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn," he smiles at her, making a blade appear in his hands to watch her eyes grow even larger. "There is nothing I cannot do. Especially once something touches what is mine."

"I think there's been a-a misunderstanding," Camille tries to crawl away but Magnus stomps down on the end of her dress to stop her. "Magnus, please! This-I can explain everything!"

"Can you explain why I can sense angel blood flowing through your veins?" The look of utter terror was worth waiting for. "You dare touch my beloved, then you further insult me by thinking you can have a part of him?"

"P-Pl-Please Magnus!" the vampire claws at her clothes in an attempt to get them out from under the warlock's foot. "Just think about this for a second!"

"Oh, I have thought plenty about this," Magnus smiles with teeth, his self-control breaking.

In a blink, his sword slices downwards, cutting the vampire in two.

Camille screams as she looks at her two parts, blood spilling out in pools as she desperately tries to drag her upper half away from her still twitching lower half.

"I know, I know," Magnus chuckles, idly looking at the blade in his hand. "I should have drawn this out a little longer." He turns his focus back to his still screaming victim. "But I don't want to keep Alexander waiting."

Magnus swings the blade once more, taking Camille's head off next; it rolls away and down a flight of steps like a child's bouncing ball. The warlock wonders if he should take it home as a warning to others, but he wisely decides it would be far too tacky and possibly upset Alexander. He goes straight to where his lover is being kept and rips the doors out of his way.

Seeing Alexander hanging from the wall makes his heart stop beating and his anger flare. He has the cuffs gone in an instant and catches Alexander in his arms. 

"My dear Alexander," he says softly, forcing down all of his burning anger with monumental effort. "Look what they've done to you."

His lover passes out with a small frown as flames start to shoot out from Magnus. He walks on trails of flames as he carries his Alexander away from the prison.

"Never again," he promises Alexander as the heat begins to catch up with his inner anger. "I will burn them all if they try."

He leaves in a portal just as the building explodes into a pillar of fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.


End file.
